Totally spies episode 167 Return of the Creepy Crawlies
by SteveG12358
Summary: Alex was acting weird with her today. While Sam, Clover and Victor are on the mission they were attacked by giant bugs. It turns out from Max Exterminus returns and wanted to rule a new insect world. To make matters worse Alex mutated into a insect human hybrid just to be Max's queen. It's up to Sam, Clover and Victor to save Alex and return her back to normal before it's too late.


Totally Spies episode 167 Return of the Creepy Crawlies

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE NIGHT TIME

In the spies penthouse, a cockroach fly through the open window and fly though the living room.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S ROOM NIGHT TIME

The cockroach fly into Sam's room. Sam was fast asleep in her bed. The cockroach fly out from Sam's bedroom

CUT TO

INT. CLOVER'S ROOM NIGHT TIME

The cockroach fly into Clover's room. Clover was asleep in her bed.

CLOVER

Oh Troy you are so handsome, and your arms are so strong why aren't they around me.

The cockroach fly out of Clover's room.

CUT TO

INT. ALEX'S ROOM NIGHT TIME

The cockroach flies into Alex's room. Alex was asleep with Oinky laying on her bed. The cockroach fly right onto Alex's neck. The cockroach bite Alex on the neck. Alex wake up from the bug bite and squish the cockroach.

ALEX

Ouch. Eww hey, why did a cockroach bite me?

Oinky started to lick on Alex's neck.

ALEX

Oh Oinky stop that.

Alex started to scratch the bug bite on her neck.

FADE TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM DAYTIME

In the morning at the penthouse Clover and Sam came out from their rooms waking up.

SAM

Good morning.

CLOVER

Morning Sammy, where is Alex?

SAM

She might be in the kitchen starting breakfast.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE KITCHEN

Clover and Sam came into the kitchen where the found out that Alex was eating out from the garbage.

CLOVER

Alright that is totally grouse.

SAM

What is up with you Alex?

ALEX

I don't know, but I am having a craving for garbage.

CLOVER

It's garbage it supposed to be thrown away.

ALEX

It's garbage to you but for me it's a great breakfast.

CUT TO

INT. PROFESSOR PLUNKET'S CLASSROOM DAYTIME LATER

The Spies are now in Professor Plunkett's classroom.

PROFESSOR PLUNKETT

Alright students it's time to learn about spotlight designing.

Professor Plunkett turn on the spotlight. The Spotlight shines into Alex's eyes.

ALEX

Ahh the light it hurts.

Alex ran out from the classroom. People see Alex running out from the classroom.

PROFESSOR PLUNKETT

Is everything alright with Alex?

CLOVER

She kind of had a bad morning today.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS DAYTIME SUNNY

The Spies walk through the campus of Mali U. Suddenly Alex see a garbage can and dive into it.

CLOVER

Alright, first you are eating out from the garbage this morning and now you are doing it in public.

SAM

What is up with you Alex?

MANDY

Eww what is up with her today?

CLOVER

We don't know either Mandy, but it happened this morning.

MANDY

Well try to control her with this garbage meal she is having.

Mandy then spray perfume on her neck. Alex smell the perfume and took her head out of the garbage can. Mandy scream and ran off.

CLOVER

We know Mandy Alex is eating garbage.

SAM

It's not that Clover look.

Clover and Sam see that Alex has entities pocking out from her forehead. They both scream.

SAM

Alright it's time to see Jerry about this.

Suddenly a vacuum tube came out from the garbage can.

CLOVER

And speaking of the devil.

The Spies are sucked into the tube.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELS LATER

The Spies came down the tunnel. Victor came down the tunnel and came up to the spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls how was your day so fare.

CLOVER

Nope, Alex started to eat out from the garbage twice today.

SAM

And she was scared of light.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That is what a bug shall do.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies and Victor came down onto the couch. Alex started to eat a core of an apple.

JERRY

Hello Spies, um Alex you know that came from the garbage.

ALEX

Who cares it's lunch for me.

CLOVER

She even has entities sticking out from her head.

JERRY

I'll see what is up with her today, while you 3 investigate the attacks on certain military bases along with exterminator offices.

SAM

Where do you go first?

JERRY

Try to investigate both if you can and now here are your gadgets.

The gadgets came down from the ceiling. Sam, Clover and Victor transform into their spy uniforms and caught their gadgets.

JERRY

Today you'll be having the Head to Cover Hover boards including one for you Victor, the Getting Squash Giant Fly Swatter Staff, the Curling Iron Power drill, the Bug Off Bug spray and the Return to Normal Injection Needle, a high tech needle that can return anything or anyone back to their normal selves, and for you Victor, your own Bug Off Bug Spray, the Spider Web Silly String, the Big bad bug battle suit and your favorite Missile Launching Backpack.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's always my favorite.

JERRY

Good luck I'll see what is wrong with Alex.

Sam, Clover and Victor WOOHP down the floor. Alex eat the entire apply core. Jerry is groused out.

FADE TO

MILITARY BASE DAYTIME LATER

Sam, Clover and Victor WOOHP into the military base. The hide behind a wooden crate. 2 guards are guarding the entrance.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do we do from here, good old plate power?

SAM

Let's save that for later, it's go with the Curling Iron Power drill.

Sam activates the Curling Iron Power Drill and digs through the concrete ground.

CUT TO

INT. CHINESE MILITARY BASE WEAPONS VAULT.

The Curling Iron Power Drill dig into the weapons vault. Sam, Clover and Victor came out from the hole.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like someone has been here and they left a slimy trail.

Sam, Clover and Victor see the trail of slime.

SAM

You're right look.

CLOVER

Guest now that people in China aren't great about cleaning up after themselves.

Sam, Clover and Victor fallow the trail of slime towards another door.

CUT TO

INT. CHINESES MILITARY BASE WEAPONS VAULT OTHER ROOM.

Sam open the door to the other room and they go into the room. They see the same slime from the trail everywhere.

CLOVER

Ewww who detonated the slime bomb?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The entire room is covered in slime.

SAM

But not everything look at that spot.

Sam, Clover and Victor came over to a square shape space and see that something was taken away from the spot.

SAM

I'll hack into the cameras and see what they took.

On Sam's compowered the footage sees robotic limbs are taken away by a swarm of cockroaches.

SAM

It seems that a swarm of bugs took away robotic limbs.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what for?

Suddenly giant cyborg cockroaches 7 feet tall with robot limbs and eyes break into the room that they are in and surrounded Clover, Sam and Victor.

CLOVER

Well I know where those robot limbs go to them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, and that one in the middle has a knife in his hands.

The middle giant cyborg cockroach swing his knife at them.

SAM

This calls for the Bug Off Bug Spray.

Sam, Clover and Victor took out their Bug Off Bug Spray and start to spray the giant cyborg cockroaches away from them spreading smoke all over the room. They came out from the smoke on their Head to cover hover boards and go out from the room.

CUT TO

EXT. CHINESE MILITARY BASE

They break out through the skylight window. Suddenly more giant cyborg cockroaches dive down towards them.

CLOVER

Victor it's time for your Plantportation power, like now.

Victor toss a Rose into the air and uses his plant powers to transport him, Clover and Sam away from the cockroaches.

CUT TO

INT. EXTERMINATOR'S OFFICE DAYTIME LATER

Clover, Sam and Victor pop out from a potted plant in the exterminator's office and landed onto the floor.

SAM

Good thing we escaped that unharmed.

CLOVER

But look my uni is covered with slime.

SAM

Looks like the bugs attack this place too.

A drop of slime drop onto Victor's wrist communicator and his wrist communicator scanned the slime.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We better take this in to Jerry and thinks what in this slime?

CLOVER

While we are there we can find out what is with Alex today.

Sam, Clover and Victor exited the exterminator's office. A cockroach climbed over a slimy desk with a camera on his head.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP LABORATORY DAYTIME LATER

In the Laboratory Alex was laying on a table. A scanner scans Alex's entire body. The data came up onto the computer. Jerry look at the data.

JERRY

Oh my.

ALEX

For the last time Jerry nothing is wrong with me.

JERRY

I don't know but the data on the computer say that you are mutating.

Suddenly Clover, Sam and Victor came into the laboratory.

SAM

Hey Jerry, did you find anything with Alex yet?

JERRY

Yes look the computer say that Alex is mutating.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Into what, some type of monster. If she is you better look at this.

The drop of slime drop onto the scanner. The scanner scans the slime.

JERRY

It appears that the slime has both cockroach and human DNA in it, the same stuff that I found in Alex.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Think back from your previous missions, what baddy wants to turn the world into bugs?

SAM

There is one Max Exterminus.

CLOVER

The last time we fought him he blow up in the Nickel Mines.

JERRY

Not for long by the way, cockroaches have the ability to survive any powerful blast, they also survive the extinction of the dinosaurs.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you're saying that Max is unbeatable.

SAM

Sounds that way.

CLOVER

Does that mean Max… is back?

Suddenly Alex burped really loudly.

CLOVER

OK rude much.

ALEX

Oh, sorry guys I think that apple wasn't sitting well, it feels like I am turning into a monster.

Alex collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly she developed razor sharp claws and her skin turned slimy and darker.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uh Oh not good.

Insect wings grow out from Alex's back causing her cloths to rip. Then her leg pants started to rip from her mutation.

SAM

You got that right not good.

CLOVER

Totally, it will take forever of make-up artist to give Alex a makeover.

4 more arms came out from Alex's body causing her cloths to rip. Then her face turn slimy and her eyes turned red. Alex rip off her clothes and roared.

SAM

Um Alex are you OK?

ALEX

I am more than OK, I feel like a queen.

Alex flap her insect wings and crash through the computer screen right to get outside.

CLOVER

We have to go after her.

Sam, Clover and Victor go onto their Head for Cover Hover boards and go after Alex.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME

Alex fly through the streets with Sam, Clover and Victor after her on their hover boards.

Suddenly Clover compowered ranged. She answers the call.

JERRY

Spies use the needle to return Alex back to normal, it might just work by the way.

CLOVER

We are already on it Jerry.

SAM

Alex please stop let us help you.

ALEX

As if.

Alex releases a swarm of cockroaches out from her body directly at Sam, Clover and Victor. They dodge the incoming swarm. Victor activated his missile launching backpack and missiles are fired out from the backpack. The missiles hit the cockroaches causing them to fall to the ground.

ALEX

How dare you hurt my children?

CLOVER

Seriously you call those bugs your children, new flash you are totally under the control of a baddy who wants you as your queen.

Alex fires acid from her mouth right at Clover's hover board causing the acid to burn her hover board in half. Clover leaped off form her hover board and hopped onto Sam's hover board.

CLOVER

Now she can fire acid.

SAM

Due to the mutation it also can make Alex develop special abilities too.

A swarm of Cockroaches are released out from Alex's body and are heading directly at Sam, Clover and Victor. They spray the Bug Off Bug Spray at the cockroaches causing them to fall to the ground.

ALEX

Curse you and your poison bug spray.

CLOVER

Oh please you were once their queen remember.

Sam fires her bungee belt at Alex wrapping it around her waist. Alex fires acid from her mouth onto the bungee belt cutting off from her. She fires acid onto Sam's hover board causing her hover board to melt in half. Sam and Clover quickly activated their Jetpack backpacks and hope off from the hover board.

SAM

Thank goodness for the Jetpack Backpacks.

Suddenly a swarm of insects surrounded Sam, Clover and Victor. Alex laugh evilly and fly off into the distance. Sam, Clover and Victor use their Bug Off Bug Spray to get rid of the insects.

CLOVER

Oh perfect she is gone.

SAM

Victor could you use your plant vision to see where Alex has taken off too?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course I can.

Victor hover down onto the ground and got off from his hover board. He pitches a piece of grass on the sidewalk.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor's plant vision sees Alex landed in the mountains and headed into a cave.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alex is in the mountains and she is going into a cave.

CLOVER

That is where we are heading.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She is not alone, a lot of mutant cockroaches are there too along with Max.

SAM

Come on we have no time to lose.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAIN CAVE HIDEOUT DAYTIME

Sam., Clover and Victor landed down right behind a tree near the entrance to the Mountain Cave hideout. 2 Giant Cockroaches are guarding the entrance.

CLOVER

2 icky giant cockroach guards are guarding the entrances.

SAM

Victor use the Spider Web Silly String.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

On it.

Victor leaped out from behind the tree and spray the Spider Web Silly String at the giant robot cockroaches sticking them against the wall of the cave. Sam, Clover and Victor ran into the cave.

CUT TO

INT. MAX EXTERMINIUS EVIL LAIR

Sam, Clover and Victor came into the evil lair.

SAM

Spy lesson number 1 of a baddy's evil lair, they can hide anywhere.

CLOVER

And they mean anywhere.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am no bug expert but do caves always has bugs inside.

SAM

Some do what do you mean by that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Look up.

Sam and Clover look up and see mutated cockroaches are hanging from the ceiling. The cockroaches fly down from the ceiling and grab Sam, Clover and Victor.

CLOVER

Ewww, Ewww, Ewww, Ewww get your grouse slimy robot insect hands off from me.

MAX EXTERMINIUS

They don't take orders from you foolish spies only to me and my queen.

Max Exterminus and Alex came out from the shadows holding hands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Max Exterminus I take it.

MAX EXTERMINUS

Yes it's me back from the grave and I see that you have a sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Apparently I am not there sidekick…

CLOVER

Oh yes, yes he is our sidekick.

SAM

So what is your plan this time?

MAX EXTERMINUS

My new plan is simple, I am using the technology from the military bases and use the chemicals that my bugs took from the exterminator's offices and we reverse engineer the chemicals, to kill all of the humans on Earth causing them to bring back to life as mutate insects.

ALEX

Starting with Beverly Hills we shall rule as our kingdom.

MAX EXTERMINUS

And tomorrow the entire world.

CLOVER

Please don't kiss, please don't kiss.

Alex and Max Exterminus kiss each other.

CLOVER

EWWW they kiss.

SAM

There is a child here with us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man I am going to have nightmares about this for a while.

ALEX

And now with you 3.

CUT TO

INT. MAX EXTERMINIUS EVIL LAIR BOTTOMLESS PIT.

Sam, Clover and Victor are dangling over a bottomless pit. Suddenly a giant mutated insect came up from the pit and roared.

CLOVER

We've face you before, but I didn't know that you made a giant bug like that.

MAX EXTERMIUS

It's amazing how much time I go to make this bug.

ALEX

It's dinner time tinny.

Max and Alex left the bottomless pit. The giant insect roared.

CLOVER

If only we have a gadget to get us out of this situation.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But plant power will help, pop quiz what other carnivorous plant besides a Venus fly trap eats bugs.

SAM

This isn't the good time for that Victor.

CLOVER

We don't know.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A Brocchinia reducta and I am summoning one right now.

The giant insect in the bottomless pit gotten eaten by the giant brocchinia reducta eating it whole. Sam, Clover and Victor escape from the rope and Sam and Clover hover over the bottomless pit with their jetpack backpacks with Victor on Clover's back.

SAM

Great work Victor.

CLOVER

How did you do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can telepathically grow plants from my mind.

CUT TO

INT. MAX EXTERMINIUS EVIL LAIR

In the evil lair Max launches the rocket from the lair out through the whole in the ceiling. Sam, Clover and Victor came into the lair.

SAM

This ends now Max.

CLOVER

And Alex it's time for you needle.

ALEX

Never am I with my husband to the bitter end.

CLOVER

OK that is totally ewww.

SAM

Victor you take care of the rocket while we take care of Alex and Max.

Victor ran out from the lair.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAIN CAVE HIDEOUT DAYTIME

Victor ran out from the lair's entrance. Suddenly dozens of giant cyborg cockroaches came and surrounded Victor. Victor sees the rocket headed straight towards Beverly Hills.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now how do I be a two places at once? Of course.

Victor grow a seed out from his pocket to grow the Clone-to-mist o matic. The plant clone a clone of Victor. Victor give the Big bad bug battle suit to his clone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Us this to fight off the bugs.

Victor transport himself through the weed to Beverly Hills.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS

Victor pop out from a potted plant and ran into the middle of the streets. The rocket came into the streets closer. Victor uses his plant powers to summon a giant fly trap out from the ground. The giant fly trap eat then entire rocket.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That was a close one.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAIN CAVE HIDEOUT DAYTIME

2 giant cyborg cockroaches charge at Victor's clone while wearing the battle suit. Victor's clone throws 2 punches at the cockroaches knocking them to the ground.

Suddenly 3 giant cyborg cockroaches tackle Victor's clone from behind. Victor's clone pushes the cockroaches off from him and throws them at the other cockroaches.

Suddenly 4 giant robotic cockroaches pin Victor's clone to the ground. A giant cyborg cockroach rip Victor's clone out from the battle suit and throws him to the ground. Victor's clone then turned into a pile of leaves.

The giant cyborg cockroaches are then eaten whole by dozens of flytraps that pocked out from the ground. Victor appeared out from behind a tree and ran to the pile of leaves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So much for being at 2 places at once.

CUT TO

INT. MAX EXTERMINIUS EVIL LAIR

Max throws punches at Sam and Clover. They both dodge the punches and throw counter kicks at him knocking him against the wall.

Alex summons a swarm of locusts out from her body directly at Sam and Clover causing them to eat parts of their spy uniforms.

CLOVER

Ewww locust really.

Max fly directly at Clover. Clover throws a spinning jump kick at him knocking Max to the ground. Alex swings her claws at Sam and Clover causing cuts to appear on their skin and blood coming out from their cuts.

SAM

Alright those are some sharp nails.

Alex fires acid from her mouth directly at Sam and Clover. They both dodge the acid spit. Clover took out the Getting Squash Fly Swatter Spear out from her pocket and twirls it.

MAX. EXTERMINIUS

Ha, that only works for flying insects.

CLOVER

You think.

Clover swings the swatter at Max hitting him and sending him flying into the air. Alex summons a swarm of locusts out from her body.

SAM

Not falling for that again.

Sam spray the Bug Off Bug Spray at the locust knocking them to the ground. She throws a flying kick at Alex hitting her in the face and throws an uppercut punch at her.

SAM

Sorry about those Alex.

ALEX

Silences

Alex fires acid directly at Sam hitting her in the shoulder.

SAM

Ouch.

Max grabbed hold of the fly swatter and pull it out from Clover's hands.

MAX EXTERMINIUS

How about the feel of how insects get when they are hit by these.

Max swings the fly swatter at Clover. Clover duck the attack and dodges another attack and kicked the swatter out from Max's hands. Clover throws a triple kick attack at Max hitting him in the chest and head. She throws a leg sweep on him knocking Max to the ground. Clover caught the fly swatter and swings it at Max sending him flying up into the ceiling.

Sam dodges acid fire from Alex. Sam bumped behind a stalagmite. Sam leaped over it and launch herself off from the wall and tackles Alex to the ground. Alex pushes off Sam off from her by her legs and throws a kick at her hitting Sam in the face.

SAM

Alex snap out of it Max is not your king.

ALEX

Oh shut it.

Alex throws dozens of punches at Sam. Sam dodges all of the punches from Alex and throws a kick at her knocking her at Max.

MAX EXTERMIUS

How dare you hurt my queen?

CLOVER

News flash she is not your time.

Max got so angry and tackled Clover to the ground. Victor came into the lair and throws a kick at him knocking Max off from Clover and skidding him across the floor.

CLOVER

Good thing came back in here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I took care of the rocket along with dealing some giant cyborg cockroaches that Max controls.

MAX EXTERMINUS

How dare your sidekick destroyed my rocket?

SAM

He just did.

Max summons a lot of insects and they fly directly at Sam, Clover and Victor.

CLOVER

Oh no, more insects that means more locust and that mean our unis are going to be eaten and that means you'll see us naked.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

First that what happened to some parts of your spy uniforms, second I got this and lastly I seen you both naked once and that is enough.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to summon a lot of bug eating plants. The plants eat all of the insects' whole. Max and Alex got angry and charged right at them. Sam, Clover and Victor spray the Bug Off Bug Spray at them sending them walking backwards to the wall.

Victor spray the Spider Web Silly String onto them sticking them to the wall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That should hold them, now give them the needles.

Sam and Clover injected the serum from the Return to Normal Needles into Alex and Max.

Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came into the lair.

JERRY

Did you guys give them the needles?

SAM

We just did Jer.

Alex mutated back to normal so as Max Exterminus turning them back into normal humans.

ALEX

What just happened, and why and I in silly string and sticking to the wall?

CLOVER

It's a long story but it's good to have you back.

2 WOOHP agents pull Max Exterminus off from the wall and took him away. Alex free herself from the wall and taking off the silly string from herself reveling that she is naked. Victor got embarrass.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Umm, umm.

ALEX

What is it Victor.

Jerry take off his suit coat.

JERRY

You may want to wear this to cover you.

Alex sees herself naked and screamed. The others laugh.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS LATER

The Spies and Victor walk through the Mali U campus, with Sam and Clover having bandages wrap on their cuts.

ALEX

Let me get this straight, I was mutated into a cockroach hybrid and I was force to fall in love with Max Exterminus.

SAM

Seems that way.

CLOVER

Well good thing we came in and saved you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And with Max back to him human self he shall send his time in the WOOHP containment facility where he truly belongs.

Suddenly Mandy and Trent came by with bags of garbage.

MANDY

Oh hello losers we just came by to give you some lunch, here enjoy.

Mandy and Trent throw the bags of garbage near their feet. Victor telekinetically grow roots from the ground and the roots lifted the bags up off from the ground and dump the garbage onto Mandy.

MANDY

Ewwwww, Trent quick get me some free new cloths stat.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

The Spies and Victor walk away from the laughing.


End file.
